From Future to Present
by Sonikka
Summary: A small little 4 year old girl accidentally went to the past. Amy, the mother of the child, had to go to the past and find her daughter. Only one person found out who she was and he was Tails. Along with that, so many secrets were discovered that Amy kept
1. Somone New

**Let the story BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sega characters but only the little purple one.

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Normal POV

Tails was in his small little two level house, which has three bedrooms, 2 ½ bathrooms, one large garage, one large basement, a small living room, a dinning room, one small kitchen, and a large backyard.

Tails was in the living room lying down on his yellow couch which three people were able to sit on. He was looking at a pink eraser unsatisfied but just a little interested on the eraser topic. He started turning his eraser and talked to himself.

"I wonder why this eraser looks so pink? I bet I can make an emotional eraser. It'll change color when someone's feelings cha-"

And with that, there was a loud thump and scream upstairs. Tails was wondering what was going on. Tails wanted to go up his stairs but he was scared. Brave enough, he tiptoed to the stares trying to take silent steps so no one would hear him.

He took his first step on the stairs and nearly fell down but luckily, he reached the handles right beside the stairs. For him, each little step felt like an hour.

It only took him three minutes to reach the top. He let out a soft sigh trying not to be heard. He first tried opening his bedroom door (That's where he sleeps) only to find a small figure turning around slowly as if it's in a new place it has never been in before.

Tails hoped that nothing else was in his room, so he opened the door and only saw a little girl. She wasn't done turning around so all she looked like was that she was purple since she was facing her back. After that, the young one has finish looking around and jumped when she saw Tails who was only three and a half years older than her.

She was a small little purple hedgehog with a white shirt and skirt. She was wearing a white bow on top of her head to make her small little quills stay down. Her eye color was much like Amy Rose, which was a light green color. She had two eyelashes hanging from each of her eyelids. She had small little noise and a very cute face. Her shoes were just like Sonic's with the red and white color. She wasn't fat nor was she skinny. She was just chubby and cute

She looked at him confused. She stared at him for a while then ran down stares in full speed only leaving a purple blur and nearly knocked Tails off of his feet. Tails went back downstairs to catch up with the young one. She still had that same confusing look on her face.

"This place looks so different." Said the little one.

"What do you mean?" Tails said looking strait into her green eyes. Green eyes that is.

"Just take a quick look around, then you'll see what I mean." She said panicking.

Tails took a quick look around. He was also confused just like the little girl. He wondered who this girl was.

"What do you mean… WHO ARE YOU?" Tail screamed.

* * *

_To be continued…

* * *

_

** This is going to be the most detailed story I'll ever make. Sorry about the short chapter. Don't think I'm copying anyone because I'm not. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Knowing More

**I know Amy's real name is Amelia (in the comics) but just pretend that's not her real name.**

**Disclaimer: As I said, I don't own any characters but the purple one.

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Tails POV

"I can't believe you don't remember me!"

"What?"

"You know what I said Uncle Tails."

'Uncle? I'm not even ready to be an uncle and what does she mean I'm her uncle? This girl is crazy!' I had no Idea what she was talking about. I… I…I just don't get her. She's so confusing!

"J-just one thing, tell me who you are."

"You should know by now!"

"Look, I'll give you this cherry lollipop if you tell me who you are." I said while taking out a lollipop from behind my back and showed it to her.

I gave her the lollipop and she started taking the wrapper off. She moved the lollipop in full rotation and checked if it was the perfect size and other crazy things. She stuffed the lollipop in her mouth and started talking. I just found it lying on the ground when she was in my room. It wasn't lying in the ground before.

"Well I'll tell you my name. Its Amelia." She said smiling. That name isn't half bad. But just one little question…

"Where do you live?"

"Not far…" She went to the nearest window and started pointing which direction her house was at. "Its only a few miles away. It's not far from here."

I'm still confused and I don't even know who her parents are.

"Who are your parents?"

"Tails, Do I have to tell you everything you should have known?"

"Just give me a clue and I'll probably know!"

"Well, hmm… let me guess, Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog!" She said with a stunning voice. She also said it sarcastically.

I knew something was in between those two. Just one thing…

"How old are you?"

"Why you little! I'm four and a half!" She said while putting her hands on her hips.

"OH MY GO-"

And with that, Sonic just busted in the front door and ran to me and didn't even notice the little one.

"Oh Tails, I just want to tell you how bored I am and stuff..."

"Daddy!"

Normal POV

As little Amelia jumped on Sonic, she snuggled her nose with his nose. Sonic was awfully confused so why not ask Tails.

"Um Tails, is… this you girlfriend. Seems… kinda young."

"Sonic, do you even know her?"

"Never seen her before in my life."

"Sonic, come over here."

Tails was taking Sonic to the back yard so someone will know whom Amelia is.

Tails opened the back door and closed the door only leaving poor little Amelia inside the house.

"Let me go outside with you!" She cried.

She tried to open the back door but Tails hold his grip on the doorknob. So she walked back unimpressed. She sat on the couch that Tails lied on and shrugged while eating her cherry lollipop.

"Sonic! Don't you know who she is?" Tails said surprised.

* * *

_To Be Continued… _

**Oh! I forgot that today was October the 17th. Yesterday was someone's birthday and I'll tell you who that character is if you leave me a review. I can give you a chart of al the birthdays that each characters have. It doesn't' matter if you're the first second or third person to leave a review, I'll just give it to you. The following birthdays that I know of each characters are: **

**Tails **

**Knuckles **

**Amy**

**Cream**

**Sonic **

**So remember… REVIEW PLEASE! And your able to know whose birthday is on October 16th.**


	3. WHAT!

**Thank you very much for the reviews and since I got an anom. Review, I'll probably tell you who that birthday kid was later in the story but I still take guesses. **

**Thank you all for the review and please continue reading.

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Normal POV

"Sonic, you're so dumb. Even she can find out herself!"

"But I don't know her and why does she look so familiar?"

"Sonic, this is your girl right there. That's your bundle of joy… your offspring."

"Yeah right Tails. Great joke! Anyways, what's an offspri- OH MY GOD!"

He opened the door to see Amelia. His mouth dropped to the floor with shock and surprise. After that, he closed the door.

"Tails, that came from me!"

Tails nodded but then he stopped only saying, "No no no, you and _Amy._"

Sonic just stood there. Still and quiet. Even the wind has slowed down to represent that time has frozen.

"It's a wonder why she's purple." After that, he fainted.

Sonic woke up from his short/long faint.

Four hours had passed leaving Sonic being picked up and lay down eight times. Tails was looking at another direction, which meant Tails was facing his back to Sonic.

As slyly as Sonic can be, he sneaked his hand over to Tails shoulder.

"AHHHHHH! WHO'S THER- SONIC, HOW DARE YOU!"

"Hey Tails. I can't believe what happened. I mean Amy and I never… I mean we never-"

Tails came over to Sonic and put his wrist on top of his shoulder and said, "I know, I know but… YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Sorry."

"Just don't do that again."

Sonic just sat there looking at Tails. After a while, he still couldn't believe what was going on.

"I don't even understand how this happened. I mean Amy and I, that has to be a joke!"

"Maybe you got married because if you didn't, then probably Amelia wouldn't exist. Don't you think?"

As much Sonic hated to admit it, it was true. "Your right. This is CRAZY!"

Amelia just stood there. After what Sonic had said, it made her sad which made her cry a little.

"My own dad," She said giving her father those big cute eyes and sniffing while her tears were falling off her cheek. Sonic just looked at her. "Doesn't even care about me." As she said continually.

"No, its not that!' He said while picking her up and putting her on his lap.

" It's not that, it's just…" He looked over to Tails trying to think of what to say. "_Tails_?"

* * *

_To be continued…_

**Okay… I know that this chapter was short and all but I like writing short chapters. Oh, I'm still taking guesses for whose birthday was in October 16th. Remember, I take the characters that I know which are:**

**Sonic**

**Tails**

**Knuckles**

**Cream**

**Amy**

**People have guessed Knuckles and Cream which were wrong and now your closer to the answers. Don't worry people out there, you'll find out sooner or later. Those five are the people that I know the birthdays to. I know a lot of characters though.**

**Ugh… Please review and you'll be closer to the answer of whose birthday was in October. I love games.**


	4. Confused

**WOW! Okay, two people so far got the answer right. So I'm just going to give you the answer… IT WAS TAILS BIRTHDAY!**

**Go Tails**

**It's your birthday**

**We're goin' party like it's your birthday**

**That was… AWSOME!

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Normal POV

"Sorry Sonic but…"

"Daddy, why is this happening?"

"Who are you!"

"Daddy! You are my daddy. You're the one who even gave me my name. How can you not know who I am? You were there when I turned four years old. Daddy, how can you forget all this? I'm Amelia, Your daughter. Can't you recognize me? Not only that but where is your wedding band that mom gave you when you guys got married? You said you would always keep it on no matter what. You always said that when we had breakfast." And with that, She shattered into tears. Shocking that her own father doesn't know her.

"Huh?"

"You don't know anything daddy. How can this be? You must have amnesia!"

"I don't have amnesia. And of course I know who you are."

"Then how old was I when you gave me my chao named teacup?"

"When you were… Five?"

"I'm not even five yet."

"Amelia, how did you come here?" Tails Asked.

"Oh yeah. It all started when Mommy took me to your house. She told me to stay with you for a while. I forgot were she was going but all I remember was that she was going somewhere with dad. You agreed to take care of me and took me to a room. There was a machine with this big circle with a lot of colors in it. You told me not to touch it. You started fixing a screw that has fallen from that thing. You told me to stay seated while he went to get a screwdriver. I was really curious and since nobody has been in it before, I entered it. When I entered, it felt like I was in a roller coaster. It was so colorful that I think that anybody could get blinded. I bumped into the ground only finding somewhere new. I would get back but I don't see it anymore. I also have to find my chao. That's all I remember. And this place looks so different, even you daddy… that is all I remember." She said while looking at her father.

"Sonic, that's what I'm trying to tell you!" Said Tails.

"Then why didn't you say it."

"This is way to confusing." Sonic said.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry too uncle."

"Their okay, just when I tell you something, please do it."

"Yes uncle."

Sonic took her off his lap and put her down. Since Amelia came from Sonic (and Amy), he felt like seeing what she can do that he can.

"Amelia, do you wanna race?"

"Yeah sure!"

They both got into a pace and started. Tails only looked at how fast they went. "WOW! A father daughter relationship can be cool."

* * *

_To be continued… _

**This was a sucky chapter. Please review…**


	5. After the small race

**Thank you ALL for the reviews. I'm so happy now.

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Normal POV

"-Whistles- you're fast for a five year old." Sonic said while they stopped on some type of cliff. It had flowers all around and a tree at the very end of the cliff.

"I'm not even five years old yet daddy."

"Then are you four?" Sonic said while still standing up. Same with Amelia.

"I'm not just four, I'm for and a half."

"Alright… wanna run back?"

"Your on!"

They began and Sonic let Amelia go ahead for about… a second.

* * *

Tails was only looking around his house upstairs trying to find a good estimate of what year have Amelia came from until he heard footsteps. 

He ran down stars to find Sonic and Amelia. Amelia was sitting on the ground will Sonic was standing.

"You guys are back!"

"Yep, were back."

"Oh Sonic, this is so cool! Wait till Amy hears about this." Tails said while going to his kitchen trying to get his cell phone.

"Yeah… WAIT A SECOND! Tails, don't you even dare tell Amy any of this."

"Okay, okay. I won't tell her… yet."

"Tails, if you even give her a clue, then you'll be dog food!"

"Sonic, you heard me." Tails said.

"Hey daddy, do you know where my mommy is because I want to see her right now!" She said while putting her hands on her hip.

" Look Amelia," Tails said while getting kneeling down to her. "Daddy doesn't want you to see your mom-" And with that, Sonic covered Tails Mouth so Tails wouldn't say anything.

"Your uncle said nothing Amelia." Said Sonic while looking down at his future non- existing daughter. She still had her small hands on her hip. Sonic could tell that she was angry.

"Daddy, you still need to learn a lot about me even If you seen me… for about five hours."

"What do you mean that I still need to learn?"

"You usually don't call me Amelia. You call me more like my daughter or sweetie and some other stuff."

"So you want me to call you my sweetie or daughter?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright Am- my… daughter?"

"Yay! Thank you daddy!" She said while hugging her father on his legs since she wasn't to tall.

"Um, Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Asked Sonic while looking down.

"Hm…"

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

**I'm a happy little person. I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you all for reading and please review…**


	6. Brothers and Sisters?

**Thank you ALL! Yum Yum! Right now I'm eating a muffin (On top of the keyboard). I diffidently love to make this chapter go on! **

**Disclaimer: I only Own Amelia and the rest is owned by Sega

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Normal POV

"Daddy, You really want to know if I have brothers or sisters?"

"Um… yeah!"

"Okay. I have a twin sister that's with Knuckles, I have an eight year old brother that's hiding under his bed covers, I have a two week old baby brother that went with mommy, my oldest sister is about nine and I have a two year old sister. Oh yeah, and I have a six year old brother…"

"Is… that… true?"

"Of course not! I'm an only child but I want a baby brother or sister. I told that to mommy and she said I'll be a big sister some day."

"Wow Sonic. She scared me when she made all of this… people up."

"Look daddy, if mommy would of had my older sister I was making up, then mommy would have become a mommy when she was like… fifteen."

"What!"

"I'm not kidding daddy."

Five minutes had passed only leaving all of the three guys (one is a girl) standing 

"Well since nobody's talking, I think I'll just leave." he said while leaving Tails and even Amelia. Somehow, even if he was staring at here the entire five minutes, he forgot about poor little Amelia.

As Sonic's hand toward the doorknob, Amelia screamed, "And you forgot about me… already?"

Sonic turned around and looked at her while she got upset… again. "No! I would never forget you. I was going to open the door and wait for you outside." He said while sweating.

"I can tell that your lying because of the way you look. It's all written on your face."

"No really-"

"Don't worry. I forgive you." She said with a big grin on her face. It freaked out Tails but Sonic didn't see it.

As she walked over to Sonic, They both took a step outside and waved Tails good-bye. Tails replied by doing the same thing. After that, Sonic closed the door while Tails was locking it.

"Hey daddy, can we go to the park? I feel like running around."

"Um, okay. If that's what you want."

"Oh yeah, how is everything going over where you are lil' girl?"

"Hey! Don't call me that again and what do you mean by what's going on where I am?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"It's nothing, really."

"TELL ME!"

"What did I tell you?"

"… I forgot."

As the conversation ended, they made it to the park.

"Nothing looks different daddy."

The young hedgehog grabbed the blue hedgehog's hand and took him to her favorite part in the park.

Her favorite place was were there was a waterfall. It was actually in the middle of the park but that's were she loves to hang out.

"This is were my mommy loves to go."

"She does?"

"Yep."

'No wonder why she always is in this area when I'm in the mood of coming here.' He thought.

Sonic hoped that Amy wouldn't pop out of nowhere but apparently, she did.

"Sonic, is that you?" Amy said while running over to her love. Sonic turned around finding Amy about five feet away from him. He picked Amelia up and took her over to the cliff were they went when they raced.

"Sonic… I know where you're going." She said while putting her head down but her eyes facing Sonic's direction. She kinda looked evil this way.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

**Well this was a little bit longer. Probably a pinch. Don't worry, next chapters longer, trust me. **

**Please review and thank you for reading…**


	7. little Amelia

**Thank you everyone. Bow down. I'm sorry this took a while though…**

**Sonic: 16**

**Amy: 12**

**Amelia: 4 ½**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!!!!**

Chapter 7

Normal POV

* * *

It only took Amy about two steps to find Sonic and the purple little girl she does not know yet. Both Sonic and Amelia were facing there back to Amy so what Amy did was sneak.

"Ah! Stop it- ...oh its only Amy...Its AMY!" The Blue hedgehog said while picking Amelia back up. Amy got into his way.

"Sonic you're not leaving!"

Sonic sat down knowing that it was to late. Amy had realized the little purple one.

"Oh Sonic! She looks so cute! Is she your sister or something?" She said with excitement while picking her up and nuzzling her nose with her nose.

"… -Sweat drops- Yeah! That's it… he he."

"She looks so cute! She almost looks like you too."

"Yeah."

"But only on thing Sonic, how did you find her?"

Sonic was now completely silent. He kept thinking and thinking until he got an answer. Finally, something not good enough but still works popped up in his head.

"Well, I had her ever since."

"So were you hiding her from all your friends."

"Actually, everyone knows but you didn't."

"So if I call Tails, he'll say she is your sister?" she said.

"Um... YEAH!"

"Alright!" She said while taking out her cell phone.

"Oh, one thing Sonic, I forgot to put Tails phone number in my phone which I just forgot yesterday. I'll probably call Knuckles."

Amelia was silent and astonished because of her father. She never thought that her OWN father would actually say that she was his sister. How can a daughter be a sister to the father? She thought that in her own little head.

Amy was looking through her 'phone list' in her phone. Sonic looked at Amy and took her phone. He closed it and said, "I don't think you need to call anybody."

"But I need proof!"

"She is right in front of you. That is good proof!"

"But what if she's something else to you?

Amelia shed into tears. She got up from Amy and walked behind the closest tree.

"See Sonic. You made your sister cry."

Amy got up and walked over to little Amelia. Once she found her, she walked to the back of the tree and saw her continually crying. She kneeled down.

"Aw, you poor thing."

Amy wiped Amelia's tears and Amelia opened her eyes. Amy gave her a warm hug and swinging her left to right a little bit but not in the air. Amelia giggled because she was now having fun. Amy picked her up and took her ten feet away from the tree. After that, Amy started to swing Amelia in the air. Amelia was giggling uncontrollably as if she was getting tickled.

After that, Amy stopped and Amy carried her back to were Sonic as at.

* * *

'Thank goodness Amy isn't here but shouldn't I go looking for Amelia? But what if Amy spots me. She'll stop me and make me do something stupid' Sonic thought to himself.

He took his first step and saw Amy carrying Amelia.

"SONIC!!!"

'Oh Crap! Did she find out?' Sonic thought… again.

Amy finally reaches up to him.

"Sonic, don't you ever do that to your little sister. Okay." She said calmly. Amy did really care about Amelia even though she really doesn't know that she is really her daughter.

Amy was still caring her and Amelia was sitting more like on the side of her waist. Amy looked into her green eyes and asked, "What's your name?"

Amelia stared at her dad then looked at Amy.

"Amelia." She said softly while making one of those cute smiles.

Amy only awed and said, "That's a pretty name."

Amelia giggled and replied, "Thank you."

"AW! She is SO cute!" Amy screamed as she jumped about thirty-two times with Amelia on her hands.

Amelia was giggling some more since... it was fun.

"Alright Amy, I think you had a good time so I think you should give her back." Sonic said while get closer to her. Amelia only grabbed on to Amy while her... father came closer.

Sonic stretched his arms out to her then Amy said, "I dot want to give her back," she whined. "She is just WAY to cute!"

Sonic grabbed Amelia but Amelia didn't want to let go.

"Amelia let go of her!"

"No!"

"AMELIA!"

"SONIC! You don't have to scream to her like that! Learn to respect your sibling!" And with that, Amy turned her back to him and she closed her eyes and her head was tilted a little to seem like she was ignoring him.

"No, no! Amy, just give her to me… please?"

"Apologize to her."

"Why?"

"Because that would be nice." She said while opening her eyes a little and looking at him.

"But do I…"

"Sonic, its not that hard." Amy replied softly.

"But-"

"Apologize."

"But-"

"Sonic, it's not as hard as you think!"

"Fine then just give her to me then I'll apologize."

"Why do you need to hold her?"

"FINE! I'll just apologize like this."

"Go ahead."

"…Sorry Amelia."

"That's okay daddy."

"Did she just say daddy?"

* * *

…_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**I apologize for… NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE! In the next chapter, it will describe how Amy saw Amelia and Sonic… really fast. SO DON"T COMPLAIN!**

**There, I'll possibly make it longer if I have to so I hope this is good enough…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. OH NO!

**CrazySAfan and I were chatting like crazy and at the end we found out that I'm only THREE DAYS OLDER THEN HER! Well, that was fun but ON with the story!**

**Oh yeah… THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Normal POV

"… Oh Amy, how did you come here so FAST?"

"… I forgot… But don't think that I will forget what is happening. Now tell me why she said daddy!"

"Are you crazy?" Asked Sonic.

"You no what Sonic, your just… your just…"

"Okay that's good enough. I have to go. Bye!" Said Sonic nervously while he snatched Amelia from her and ran away from her.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed. She was mad.

_A couple of years from now…_

"AMELIA!" Tails screamed. He was panicking and was trying to look for Amelia all over his house.

"Oh man…" Said the 17-year-old fox. "Sonic and Amy are going to be mad! I knew I shouldn't have left her in this room." He said while looking under the couch that Amelia last sat at. Tails popped his head up and thought. '… No she didn't…'

Tails walked over to the machine that he just tried to finish. The only one that is used more for the past and the future. Tails only stared at it… well, Miles. He is now used to being called his real name and can sometimes take the name Tails even though Amelia always calls him uncle Tails. Amy and Sonic are used to calling him Miles because it's been a few years that they have last called him Tails.

"Crap! Don't tell me she went in here. Even worst of all, it's turned off and I'm not sure that I can even put this in the correct year… I think I kinda remember though…"

Tails was mad at himself. He doesn't want to call her parents but he has to because… it'll cause him more trouble so he reached over to his phone that was right next to the 'machine' and dialed Sonics phone number.

Tails waited for him to answer but nothing. He dialed his number again and he still didn't answer. So what he did was call Amy. He dialed her number and she answered.

"Hello? This is Amy Rose."

"Hi Amy.'

"Miles?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"What is it? Is Amelia behaving?"

"Yeah… she was but I have to tell you something that might cause you to worry…"

"Is she hurt? Did she injure herself! What is it! I have on speaker so Sonic can also hear you and were both worried know tell us!"

"Well she…"

_Back into the present…_

Amy walked over to her house and found a small envelope on the front of her doorsteps. She looked at it and it was from Cream. She opened it and it said:

* * *

_Dear Amy,_

_Hey Amy, it's me, Cream! Tails called me telling me some weird news but anyways… the news was HISTORICAL! I wish I can tell you but Tails told me not to or else he will tell my mommy something that I've done bad when she wasn't looking. Anyways, I want you to come over to my house so we can watch a movie and bake a cake or some sweet dessert. It'll be a blast!_

_I'm actually bored so that's why I felt like writing to you and didn't calling you. I hope you read this letter and I HOPE you come! Sorry if this letter bothered you but please come as soon as possible (ASAP)!_

_Your friend,_

_Cream the Rabbit_

_PS, _

_HURRY! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!_

_PSS,_

_Call me as soon as you finish this letter!

* * *

_

Amy folded the letter and said, "Silly rabbit."

Amy turned back and started her way to Creams house. She took her cell phone out of nowhere and called her while she was putting the letter away.

Cream answer and said, " AMY!"

"Hey Cream."

"Did you read my letter?"

"No…"

"Never mind."

"I'm kidding."

"YAY! So are you coming?"

"Yeah… just wait alright."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye"

Amy hung up and she continued her way down the steep sidewalk until she reached her friends house.

She finally reached over to her friend's house and knocked on the door. Amy heard a squeaky voice a then the door opened.

"HI AMY!"

"Hi Cream."

"OH MY GOSH! I AM SO EXCITED!"

"Don't get all hyper though, alright?"

"OKAY!"

Amy made her way inside her house and Cream closed the door.

* * *

_With Sonic and Amelia…_

"DADDY!" Amelia screamed while tears rushed down her cheeks. When Sonic put her down, she started stomping her feet several of times.

"What is it Amelia? What do you want?"

"I wanna see her! She was so fun… FUNNER THEN YOU!" She said while she was still crying.

"Amelia…"

"Who was she anyways?" She asked while she stopped crying.

"Just some crazy girl." Sonic said but then shut his mouth closed because he knew what Amelia would do.

"YOU CALLED HER CRAZY! She is NOT crazy!"

"I didn't mean to say that!"

"She was so nice too! You must learn to be like her and SHE WAS NOT CRAZY! Not the way I see her." She said while putting her hands on her hips. Sonic could tell she was made… again.

"Amelia… I didn't mean to call her Crazy if that offended you."

"Huh?"

"I didn't mean to call her crazy alright."

"Daddy, just don't do that again okay."

"Fine..." he mumbled.

"Don't think that I didn't hear that!"

"Ugh..."

"Never mind... Daddy, do you promise not to call her crazy?"

"Ugh -sweet drops-... yeah..."

"Pinky promise?" She asked as she put her small pinky up.

"Ugh..." That was all he replied but he did the pinky promise with little Amelia.

"I knew I could trust you!"

Sonic just looked at her. He looked at his offspring… future child. He didn't smile but it was like he had no emotion on his face. He looked at her then Amelia looked back at him with a huge smile on her face.

Sonic smiled back at her and she was definitely happy. Amelia even gave Sonic a bigger smile because he loved to see her father smile…

"I love you daddy." Said Amelia while hugging him.

Sonic patted her back.

"Daddy, do you know where my mommy is at? I wanna say hi to her because I feel broken apart when both of you are not together.

"Well… ugh…" He stood there silent, looking down at her.

"Well daddy?"

Sonic didn't want to lie to her and he had to say the truth so he said…

_To be continued…

* * *

_

**This chapter was… I'll say well. I hope you liked it… and WHEN WILL AMY FIND OUT!**

**Now I have a poem why you should review and it's new and not like the other one I wrote in my other story so… just read this short poem… so you'll review…**

**R**eview as soon as possible

**E**ither you press the little blue button at the bottom where it says submit review** or there will be no chapter  
**

**V**isualize is the best part about reading right? Well never mind… JUST REVIEW**  
**

**I **will not put the next chapter up until you review because I have the chapter fresh and ready

**E**nterand review on the BLUE BOTTON when you're DONE READING**  
**

**W**HEN WILL YOU REVIEW!

**Now REVIEW… pwease?**


	9. Past?

**Never mind what I said and… HOLD THE REVIEWS WILL YOU! I never expected as much as I thought! Anyways, I'll just let you read…**

**Disclaimer: …what do you think?**

**NEWS: For now, I'm going to be a lil' more organized with the updating cause I wanna be fair with all my stories. I'm going to update each chapter in the order like this:**

**Futuristic (SECOND STORY)**

**Twister (AND THE THIRD STORY I WROTE)**

**Singer (I messed up on that story. Oh well… even though this was my first story..)**

**Yeah, that's the order I'll be doing for now on unless I wanna change it. AND IT'LL BE FARE SO DON'T START COMPLAINING!**

…**grrrr… My lil stupid step brother erased my fresh chapter while we were moving… CURSE HIM… but not in a bad way… I got some Ideas with a one of the reviews so ya thx! I forgot and am too lazy to see the pin name but all I remember is that it's long… BE PREPARED CAUSE I MIGHT CHANGE MY PIN NAME WHEN I HAVE TIME WHICH IS PROBABLY NEXT YEAR SO GET READY! And I'll try to make the chapters longer so just be patient!

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Normal POV

In the future…

"I'm sure he…"

Amy grabbed her purse rapidly and walked away while ignoring what her husband was going to saying. Sonic got up and followed her. Sonic knew Amy was heading her way to Miles's house so he just picked her up (bridal style) and ran over there. Once they were there, Amy said thanks and she began to bang on the door so hard that it looked like the door was about to fall.

Finally, the two young couples heard footsteps coming closer to the door, which made Amy stop. They both waited and the door opened. Amy tried to be cooled for that was her only child…

Calmly, Amy respectfully said, "Hello Miles…"

"Hi Amy and Sonic. Please come in so we can figure this out alright."

"Okay." Both Amy and Sonic agreed. They both steped into Miles's two leveled house…

In the present with Amy and Cream… 

"Amy, what do you wanna do first?" asked Cream while lying down on her couch and facing the ceiling.

"Want to just… I don't know. Make a small desert so we can eat it while we're watching the movie." Amy requested while she was just looking at Cream.

"Okay so baking is first!" Cream exclaimed while jumping up from the couch.

Both Cream and Amy headed there way to the kitchen…

Sonic and Amelia… 

"… She's somewhere." Said Sonic while looking Away from Amelia.

"DADDY! THAT IS NOT FAIR!" Amelia Screamed while turning her back to him. She surly wanted to see her mom so she'll be comfortable with a mother and a father but somebody won't tell her!

"Daddy…" Amelia began.

"I won't tell you and…" Sonic finally looked down and saw real tears forming from the tips of her eyes. He knows how it feels like at age 4 ½ to not have someone like a mother on her side but he couldn't tell her… not now.

Sonic kneeled down to her and whispered, " right now isn't a good time. Maybe later…"

"BUT I WANNA SEE HER NOW! AND I MEAN NOW!"

Sonic was stuck and did not know what to do until an ice cream truck stopped by.

"Hey Amelia, do you wanna get an ice cream?"

Amelia suddenly cheered up and jumped on Sonic while pointing at the ice cream truck.

"Whoa! Ice Cream it is then!"

Sonic walked over to get ice cream while carrying Little Amelia…

In the future… 

"So Amy, you're going in?" Asked Miles.

"If this is the only way to get my baby back, then I'll do it…" but Amy got interrupted by Sonic.

"But this is risky Amy! You might get harmed! Its better if we go together…"

"There is only enough energy for one person to go in though… Amy?"

"Sonic, Hun? Thank you but I want to go and get her."

Sonic just looked at her like it was the end of the world or something. This was a time to be with his wife and save their child but… He honestly wanted to go with her. If he already lost his child, then he wouldn't want to loose another one that's part of his family. It was hard to agree but Amy was counting on him. So the Answer was, "Amy, I'll let you go but one thing. Miles? Do you have anything so Amy and can talk while She's over there?"

"Luckily Sonic, I do."

"Good."

"So can I enter right now?"

"Wait! Let me get something for you…" Tails ran over to his cabinet and took something looking more like a necklace with an emerald in the middle. It had a silver thin chain and a rectangle facing up with a green gem in the middle while a silver coating was around the perimeter of the gem. It looked like a normal necklace but Amy waited for something to spit out of his mouth. So Miles began to speak.

"Amy, when your over there, pretend that your someone else and remember, when guys ask if your single, you should know what to say 'cause were watchin' you and Sonic also. When someone says ' I love that necklace!' then reply saying ' thank you, my BOY FRIEND gave it to me'. Don't say husband unless you have to and you're still young. Not even twenty- Five yet… or twenty-three, you know how people where back in the time. They get all freaky and stuff and ignores you forever and all that but when you see your daughter and someone like me, Cream, Sonic, you or someone else that was your friend, you have to give them proof that you're the mother. Hopefully, they know you're the mother of the girl and… just keep your ID and your daughter's. You can see that there are three small wholes underneath the silver coating. That is where you can talk to us just in case but with that, you can hear us but we can hear you 24-7. On the both long sided coating, you have to press them both at the same time but do it at a privet place. After you find your daughter and are ready to come back, just press the gem and you'll be back in regular time. Don't try to block the green gem cause that's also a camera so we can watch where you're going and doing. You're only allowed to take it off when you need to alright."

Miles grabbed the necklace on two ends and put it on Amy like she had won a metal. He got his finger and presses the top of the coating and pressed it. The length went smaller and it was perfect size for her.

"Did you see what I did? You have to do the same thing that I've done to take that off. Just to tell you, its water proof."

"Thank you so much! I don't know what to do with out you!"

"-Chuckles- it was nothing really…" Amy just randomly gave him a quick hug and hugged Sonic after that. They both gave a small kiss and Amy headed her way.

"I'm going to miss you even though we'll still see each other!"

"Bye Amy! We're going to miss you too!" Said the two boys.

Amy pocked her finger at the entrance then it sucked her body into the portal.

"I'm going to miss her. Hey sonic, do you think Amy has money to buy cloths?"

"What do you think?"

In the present with Future Amy… 

Amy just fell into the ground a couple seconds ago…

"Ow, I don't think I'll do that again." Amy said while picking herself up. She looked around and she remembered this place.

"Is this…"

With Sonic and Amelia… 

"Mm, this is a delicious Ice Cream!"

'Thank goodness that get her mind over Amy.'

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**AH! OH NO! WHAT IS AMY GOING TO DO NOW?! How is she going to find her daughter?**


	10. Looking back

**OKAY, my life sucks! Gr… So many things from school! Its all been pass… but not completely. **

**That was a little sentence that didn't make sense. XD! Okay, okay. HERE IS FUTURISTIC! AH… I don't know how I should start… I'm thinking!**

**Disclaimer: -coughs- I don't -coughs- … you –coughs… again- KNOW… but I do own lil AMELIA!**

Chapter 10

Normal POV

_With the older Amy…_

"This is where Sonic and I went on our first date. It wasn't long but I saddened when it closed. The food there is great!" Said Amy while staring at the restaurant. She was in front of the entrance where the two double glass doors were.

Amy walked inside but to only take a look. She looked at the place for about ten seconds then walked out before anyone asked. It looked like one of those Italian restaurants that looked really pretty and with a single color to match with everything inside it. There was a little cloth by the entrance with the three top wines. The cloth had the Italian flag colors, which were green, red, and white. That was on the table were everyone can see and even from the outside. The Men's bathroom was on the left and the Woman's Bathroom was on the right. Amy always wondered why they closed the restaurant.

Amy walked away and started her adventure. Luckily, it was a warm climate outside and Amy hated the hot and cold. It was spring and she could tell. She looked around. There were a few street lights but of course there not on because its day. If it were night, the place would be dark. Then she was near the park. She saw all the little kids running around, playing tag. There were dogs running side by side with their trainer. Amy stopped and smiled. The last time she and Amelia went to the park was about three days ago. Amy then saddened and her ears were down. She kept walking and saw an ice cream truck.

"I would've bought Amelia a popsicle. She love those, especially raspberry but if they ran out, she would get a chocolate ice cream cone." Amy said while smiling.

_Sonic and Amelia…_

"I wish they didn't run out of my favorite Popsicle. Its so yummy!" Said Amelia while giving in a big lick into her chocolate ice cream cone. She smiled with chocolate ice cream on her lips like lips stick.

Amelia looked back and saw a pink figure move. It wasn't walking or anything, it was behind a tree. It seemed to her that it was leaning on the tree. She peered but she still couldn't see the figure so she kept walking.

They both continued to walk till they reach to Sonic's apartment. Sonic unlocked his door and allowed Amelia to enter. Amelia looked around and turned. She saw a big screen TV that looks the same as what she has at home. Amelia turned it on and sat on a light cream-colored couch. Sonic looked at her then went to the kitchen. He had some sodas and that was all.

"Amelia, are you thirsty?"

"Not after that ice cream I ate!"

"Okay…" Sonic whispered to himself. He grabbed a can of soda and opened it. He walked over to the living room and watched the TV. Of course it was about what little kids watch.

_20 minutes later…_

Sonic couldn't take it Anymore. The show kept saying the same things over and over again.

" _What color is this? …Red? Good!"_

"Yay! I can't wait till the numbers come."

Sonic just sat there looking at his can, which was on the table along with his feet. He had his Arms crossed on his chest. He doesn't like those 'baby shows' which is what he calls. Sonic got up and looked at her.

"Amelia, do you want to go to the movie theater?"

"Really? Yeah!"

_With Cream and Amy…_

"We've got some fresh cookies!" Said Amy while taking the cookies out of the oven.

"Yay! Um, do you want to do a picnic?" Asked the young rabbit. She headed her way to the refrigerator just incase she said yes.

"Of course we can Cream! Get some bread, ham, cheese, and all that out of the refrigerator. It's also a nice day outside which is better. There's not even a cloud up the sky." She said while helping Cream. She wanted to make herself a simple jelly sandwich but since there was no jelly, she couldn't. She took the bread out of the bag and got ham and cheese.

"Cream, what do you want in your sandwich?"

"The same as always."

"Alright then." She said while taking out tomato, mayonnaise, lettuce, and all the rest. She made up her mind and got the same of what Cream has.

Cream got two water bottles and all the appliances. She went upstairs to get a basket to put all the food…

_With older Amy…_

Amy kept walking in the park until she felt hungry. She looked left to right trying to find a place to eat at but nothing. Amy shook it off but instead; she decided to go over to a hotel registration area and stay in for a while. Luckily there was one near by. She walked over to it and it was close to were she used to live when she was twelve…

_While Sonic and Amelia are in the theater…_

Sonic was forced to go watch 'Happy Feet' with Amelia. It was already time to go watch the movie. He was where you turn in your tickets. The guy stared at him while Amelia looked at all the selections of what movie you can watch.

"Oh, we don't see you here in the theater a lot. What movie are you going to watch?" He asked. He pretty much looked like Black Panther. He was waiting for an answer.

"Er… I'm going to watch… hm… a movie that I'm being forced to watch."

"Forced? And who is that?" The Panther asked. Suddenly Amelia came running to Sonic.

"DADDY! Are you done yet? You can call me if you-" Sonic didn't want the guy to hear more even though he heard enough.

"SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER?! YOU'VE BEEN HIDDING HER FROM US?!" He said loudly. Everyone looked over at his direction and saw Sonic with a little girl. Everyone just watched him then ran over to him. The panther looked closely at Amelia that he was too close to her. Without thinking, Amelia slapped him. There was no emotion on any of their faces. She slapped him again.

"Here! Take the tickets!" Sonic yelled while throwing him his tickets. Sonic picked Amelia up and ran. He tried to look for a place with a big sign saying 'Happy Feet' but he couldn't find it so what he did was leave the theater. He didn't even want to watch it at all…

_Cream and Amy…_

" Cream, bring the portable DVD player so we can watch it over at the park!" Amy said while putting all the fresh cookies in a plastic container. She put it in the oak colored basket and the two sandwiches also.

"What movie do you want?" Asked Cream across the living room.

"I don't mind. At least I watch something." She said while walking out of the kitchen.

"Lets watch Shark Tale." Cream said while taking the movie out of place and the portable DVD player below the shelf she got her movie. She took it over to the entrance. Amy got the basket and put it all there.

"Is that all?" Amy asked.

"That's pretty much it. Lets go now." The six-year-old rabbit said while getting the movie and the DVD player. Amy got the basket and they headed there way out the door.

_With (older) Amy in the hotel…_

'_Its room 107, facing the park and my old apartment… perfect." _Amy thought while counting the numbers on each door. _'99, 101,103,105… 107! Found it."_

Amy slid her key and entered. When she looked inside, her mouth dropped. Not that she hasn't gone to a hotel for like five years, it's just better then any hotel she'd been to so far.

She closed the door. The wall was colored in a raspberry-red color. The transparent curtains were red. There was a red refrigerator and a kitchen. There were two bedrooms (both were large and the same size) and in them was a TV, a drawer, a red sheeted-bed to match with the style and a big closet. Amy walked back to the living room and there was a plasma TV, a red leather couch, and a glass table. There were lights in the ceiling. There were two bathrooms and of course they're both red. Amy walked back to her rooms and opened the curtains. There was a beautiful view to the park. Amy loved it.

Suddenly, she heard a _beep _sound coming from her necklace. She didn't know what to do so she pressed the sides of the necklace were the gems at and waited. Then some screen went on the wall. She looked to the left and the right with no emotion on her face then she put an eyebrow up. Suddenly, you can see Miles and Sonic.

"That was weird. Anyways, hi." Amy said still freaked out.

"Hi!" the both said.

"So, did you find her?" asked Miles.

"Not yet I'm still looking. Do you like the room? I'm glad it's not small… it's huge! No wonder the doors outside in the hallway aren't too close. Well guess what, it took me a while to rent this room. Boys…"

"Don't tell me…" Tails began.

"Everybody knows me. Sonic, of course you know me cause our relationship started about five years ago. Remember? Remember how I used to look when I was twelve and look at me now. Seven years later and you can't even tell. People say I changed a lot in the past seven years…" Amy continued. She loved to talk.

Sonic and Miles looked at each other.

"Teenagers…" They both said at the same time. That's what they always says when Amy brags. Luckily, she doesn't do that in front of her daughter. Amy stopped talking.

"You really should stop saying that." She said while rolling her eyes. She looked out the window then the others did too…

"IS THAT AMELIA!?"

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

**Even a friend says that my chapters gotta be longer… Today is my STEP-DAD'S birthday! YAY! And next is my step- brother from my step- mom… YAY! I'm going to outback! See Ya Till Next Time! I'm so happy!**


	11. Tails found out

**You know that I'm giving hints of how old Amy and Sonic are right in the story cause Ill tell later but its like a game. Just keep guessing.

* * *

**

Chapter 11

With Older Amy…

Amy went running down the stares then out the door. She then just saw a blue blur that passed by where a picnic was set up. There was a Pink figure that stood up and she would have sworn it said 'Sonic'. She knew it was the younger her so she ran behind the closest tree.

On her way there she put her long quills into a single ponytail then she watched.

"That's Sonic with his lil sister." The younger her had said.

_So he has my daughter… or ours… and did she say that Sonic was our daughters'… sister. What a- _Amy thought but she didn't want to continue her thought.

"Um Amy, that's not his sister. That's his…" The little young rabbit began.

"She is what?" Amy asked now fully curious.

"Never mind. I got out of thought and was thinking about someone else. My bad." She lied… not bad as a liar.

_Oh my gosh. She needs to find… well I… well- whatever. She needs to find this out in a simple way and not just strait up… or its probably better if she doesn't find out at all… _She began… in her thoughts _so how will I do this with out no one knowing me. I wont just say, 'Hi! I came from the future and I'm Amy Rose… now give me my daughter' when I see one of them holding her… _

"Yeah. That happened to me before…" Amy said.

"I can't take it anymore!" Cream screamed. The Older Amy knew where she was going to so she took steps back while covering her mouth and forgot that there was a street behind her.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"She is your-" Cream began then.

BEEP

The older Amy looked at her right and saw a truck heading right at her. "Aaaaaaaah!" and she tried to get her way out of the road but she couldn't. Then…

_In the future…_

"NO!" Yelled Sonic while getting up and dropping his popcorn on the floor.

_With Young Amy…_

Amy ran with all of the other people to where that accident happened. When she got there, she saw a pink hedgehog… a hedgehog that had a lighter pink fur then herself on the ground. More people were surrounding this pink hedgehog and checked if she was okay. She saw that there was no blood or anything but she could tell that she was unconscious.

"We can take her to a friends house to see if she's okay… he'll know what to do." She said then people got out of the way. She couldn't believe people actually took it.

"Cream, you get the legs and I get the other end okay?" Amy said while gently picking up her head.

"Okay." Cream said while picking up her feet.

"Excuse us." Amy said while she and Cream were heading to Tails house.

_When they got there…_

Amy grabbed her head with one hand and knocked on the door. Luckily she was light. Amy bet that she was probably lighter then her. She looked like she was a little older then her. Then Tails opened the door.

"Hey Cream and Amy." Greeted Tails.

"Hi." They both replied.

"Who is this?" Asked Tails while looking down at the girl.

"She got hit by a truck… but it didn't run over her… do you know what I mean? Like he hit her but he still braked…" Amy Began.

"I get it. Do you want me to… make her better?" Tails asked while just looking at Amy.

"Yes please. That will be nice. I just don't like seeing people get hurt… innocent people get hurt." Amy said…

_With Tails…_

"Alright then. Can you guys… leave please… don't want to be rude. I can't really concentrate when it comes to… making someone better." Tails said while showing them the door. Cream and Amy placed the hedgehog on the coach then left.

"Wow, a stranger. Looks like a teenager…" Tails picked her up thinking that she was heavy but instead it was the opposite. Tails then took her to a secret room and took a computer-looking thing out.

_Later when he was almost done…_

"Well she's doing fine and…" Tails saw that somehow her wallet was about to fall out of her wallet and he grabbed it right before it dropped. He checked to see if she wasn't awake so then he opened her wallet. There were picture shown there. The first one said '12' at the bottom then '13' then '14' up to '17'.

Tails looked at the picture of '12' carefully and it looked like… Amy, like the twelve-year -old Amy. Right next to her was Sonic. Amy was leaning against Sonic's shoulder then on his other shoulder was his hand. Sonic was holding her on her waist.

He then turned to '13' and saw someone else then just Sonic and Amy… a baby hedgehog… a purple baby hedgehog that looked like a newborn. He could tell that there was a piece of paper behind that picture and took it out and unfolded it and it said:

_We have our first child… it all began at 12. It was our 'unexpected' child. Our relationship was fast and couldn't believe that it all ended up to having a child. The thing was that it wasn't me who wanted the child or Sonic… it was Dr. Eggman. When Sonic was in one of those heroic fights… eggman put a chip or something similar to that on Sonic's neck. He was now able to control Sonic and eggman wanted us to have a child and when the child was born… he would steal the baby and raise it to become evil like him but it didn't go down to what he expected._

_He died while I was having the child when he was doing an experiment. Tails was there and somehow, that experiment made both Eggman and Miles older but the age has increased more to eggman that he suddenly… died of old age. Died the day after that experiment and I felt a lot safer and comfortable now having the child. This was a miracle and I wrote it down in a paper even though I will never forget this…_

Tails eyes where now widen. He flipped to the back of the wallet and took out her I.D and it said… Amy Rose.

Tails then just Stared at the girl then ran out of the room full with shock…

_To be continued…_

**

* * *

Do you think Cream was a good liar? Oh yeah, my b-day was on Friday! And yesterday's b-day was lilacthehedgehog… here in fanfiction. Hope your liking the story so far. I was in a hurry…**


	12. was it to early?

**The Chapters might be small cause I'm well… grounded from the computer but I'm still going to write my story. Hope your enjoying the story**.

* * *

Chapter 12

_With Sonic and Amelia…_

"Daddy, why did you just run away? Not only that but I saw one of your friends who last played with me… you know, you never asked when was my birthday." Amelia said while looking behind his shoulder because she was laying her chin on it.

"Ugh… when is your birthday then?" Sonic said, hoping she won't get mad.

"Now you ask?" Amelia said while lifting her head up slowly since he was still running and looked at him in the eyes. "My birthday is on my mommy's birthday. My mommy said she didn't have a birthday party but she said she didn't need that. She said I was her bestest birthday present ever!" Amelia said while she had a huge smile on her face.

"You know bestest isn't a word-" Sonic began but was cut off by Amelia.

"I don't care. Guess how old my mom was when she had me." Amelia said while waiting for him to take a guess.

"Ugh… thirty?" Sonic said then stopped and sat down since they were in a new place surrounded by trees and in the middle was a lake. It's his favorite place to go when he wants 'alone time' but he allowed Amelia to come cause she probably knew by the older him.

"… ARE YOU CRAZY! My mom is not THAT old! Oh my gosh! Double her age and it don't even equal thirty!" Amelia blurted out.

"Was she a… -gulp- teenager?" Sonic asked hoping she'll say no even thought he knows its bellow fifteen since that equals thirty… wait. Maybe Amelia added wrong… what if Amelia didn't even know HOW to add.

"You're getting warmer!" Amelia screeched.

"Fourteen?" Sonic asked hoping it would be older.

Amelia took a deep breath in like she was going to say something quickly but instead; she let out a flat "No," Amelia had a huge grin on her face. "Younger."

Sonic's face turned red. "Thirteen?" Sonic asked

"YEAH! She turned thirteen! YOUR RIGHT!" She said while hugging her dad then he ran to his apartment, opened the door, locked it, and then ran to his room leaving Amelia in the living room.

"Was it to early?" Amelia said while walking to the couch where a window was next to. She just stared out the window. Then she took out a picture when her mother was twelve. A picture she had never seen till now…

_With Tails…_

Tails looked around quickly going side by side rapidly with his head trying to see if there is a phone near by but nothing was there. Then he suddenly heard a noise. He would have sworn it was coming from the room Amy was in.

He opened the door but Amy was still on the bed. He looked at her very closely.

"You have changed a lot…" Tails said while slowly putting his hand on her cheek trying to make her head turn a little.

Amy moaned then… she opened her eyes. She looked at Tails who was only five inches away above her face. She then widened her eyes.

"Aaaaaah! Miles! You're… You're the little one!" Amy said terrified.

"Don't worry, I know who you are… Amy. I just-" He was just going to start another sentence but Amy interrupted him.

"You know my name?! Oh… sorry to interrupt to you. I'm just… just… I don't know how to explain it." Amy said then her face turned sad.

"I understand. Your um… daughter was here a while ago. If you don't want me to tell anyone about this, I wont tell anyone… you know. About me telling about you. Like-" Tails said while he just looked at her in the eyes.

"I get it. Please don't tell anyone. PLEASE!" Amy begged but she knew Tails was not paying attention. _Boys… _She thought.

_In the Future…_

"You should see the look on your face!" Sonic said while stuffing more popcorn into his mouth.

"I am seeing the look on my face and stop eating to much popcorn. You all ready ate 13 boxes… because you're eating to fast." Miles said while looking at Sonic.

"I know!" Said Sonic with his mouth filled with popcorn.

"Do you remember how when Amy left?" Miles asked when he knew Sonic was going to say something dumb.

"Yeah, I remember as if it was yesterday…" Sonic said while looking at the screen.

"Sonic, it was today. As I was saying… why do you have to be so… you've became dumb since Amy left." Miles said. Sonic was silence then looked at his bowl full of popcorn.

"I know. It's just that, I have a missing kid and I might even see my wife suffer… even the littlest things like seeing her cry. That's actually a big thing to me but seeing her cry that she doesn't have our…child. She'll cry. She is extremely sensitive and… I know that I'm not controlling myself. I can't control myself… I bet that I'm not even making any sense… I need to be alone." Sonic said while walking out of the room…

_With an unknown child in the future…_

_Oh my gosh, I'm so tired of hiding! I just wanna get out of this attic… _a little four and a half year old thought. She was a young little hedgehog… pinkish purple little hedgehog. She was lying on her bed then she closed her eyes.

"No ones in the house… I can probably sneak out… even though my mom wont like this." She said while sighing. "Well, I gotta get going." She said while getting her bag. She walked to the door and she needed to type her password…

"Hm… I know the password." She said while typing her password. "Sonikka!"

The door opened and she tiptoed out the door. _What's the whole point of tiptoeing if… whoa. This house is HUGE! Why couldn't I NOT be hidden?_ She thought. She ran down the stairs and she knew she had a long way to go. "Gosh, and my parents are still kids and look at what they own. A huge house!" She just ran the way she wanted to…

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

**That even means… I might even rush in my chapters like what I did now. **


	13. the lil girl

**I'm still grounded or whatever so… the chapters might be small….**

**Disclaimer: I don't anyone but the kid….

* * *

**

Chapter 13 

_With Sonic and Amelia…_

Amelia cried while looking out the window. Little did she know that Sonic was sitting right next to her. Sonic just looked at the girl but since she wasn't facing him, she didn't see him.

"My mommy and daddy never wanted me. I was just some girl that got born for a stupid reason when my parents never planned on having me. I bet they don't want me anyways. I bet that my uncle lefty me alone to go to the past and stay here cause my parents paid him to get rid of me..." Amelia told herself softly while more tears streamed down her cheek.

Sonic just looked at her with shock. He had to do something cause he knows that he wouldn't do that in the future with his... child.

He put a hand on her shoulder and that made her jump. Amelia's cheeks were stained from the tears she cried out from. Amelia just looked at him sobbing. Sonic looked at her in a 'why' way.

"Why do you think like that... kiddo?" He asked while he looked at her deeply. Amelia looked away. Sonic shook her shoulder.

"You guys never planned on having me. Its just that I had to be born because some evil guy put something on your neck... while you were like only two weeks into your relationship with my mom. My mom found that when it was to late though... my mom suffered more then you did... to say the truth." Amelia said while looking at her hands.

"How did you know those words-" sonic began but was cut off.

"I wrote it on my hands and planned it out... somehow but really. I feel like you guys don't... want me." Amelia said while crying again but louder.

"Are there any signs that we don't want you... do we at least say... I... love you?" Sonic asked while trying to make her feel better.

"There are no signs and you guys say that you love me but..." Amelia looked away.

"But what?" Sonic asked getting more curious.

"But I still think that you guys don't want me. I bet that they are just going to leave me here..." Amelia said. Sonic just looked at her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. She cried on his chest and he looked down and hushed her. She closed her eyes for five seconds, and then she opened her eyes and grabbed his long nose. She giggled

Sonic turned left to right in a distracted way then sneezed lightly. Amelia laughed.

"My mommy always told me that when I was a baby, when you were near me, I would grab your nose or ears. I grabbed my moms ears and.. Ugh... what do you call it... quills. She told that when I grabbed your nose, you sneezed. "Oh, did I tell you that im a light sleeper?" Amelia said… Sonic knew he was a light sleeper. "I always need to sleep with a light on..." Amelia giggled.

Sonic smiled at his 'child' then looked out the window and saw nothing. He picked up Amelia and right before he touched the doorknob so they can exit the apartment, the doorbell rang then sonic opened the door. It was Amy with some shopping bags.

_With Tails and Older Amy..._

"Whoa, buddy, wake up!" Amy said while snapping in front of Tails.

"DONT WORRY! ILL GET THE- oh hey, Amy. Did you find her?" Tails asked while looking away.

"It's only been thirty seconds..." She said while looking at him. "Do you know where she's with? Is she with my hus- is she with Sonic or little me?" She said while she blushed."

"Your married?" He asked her.

"Uh... isn't it obvious. My rings are like five inches away from you." She said while showing him the rings. They both shined but they weren't to big or to small. "Aren't they pretty? I got married at sixteen. Amelia was like... three. She was… the…" Then Amy put her hands on her face and began to cry.

"Don't worry, we'll find Amelia. She's with... your husband," He said while patting her back. It seemed kind of weird to say 'husband' to a friend who really never got married... yet.

"You really think! Lets go!" Amy said sounding cheered up.

Amy ran out of the house and was grabbing Tails' hand.

"Do you remember where he lives?" Amy asked Tails while stopping.

"He lives in that apartment. The door looks open too." Tails answered as he began to walk to show her the way. Amy followed him… of course.

They took the stairs and when they got there, Tails walked out and greeted Amy, Sonic, and lil Amelia. The older Amy just stayed hidden. She wanted him to distract both Sonic and Amy but get Amelia's attention to coming to her. Tails looked like he knew nothing and just visited them just to say hi. Tails took Amy and Sonic to the balcony and Amelia followed.

He left them outside and locked the door and told the older Amy to come in. so she did.

In the future… 

Sonic was on top of the roof looking at the sky. It was cloudy and the sun was covered. The sky was grey then he began to hear thunder. Before he knew it, he heard water splash behind him then it came to him.

Water was splashing everywhere and there was lightning just a few miles away but Sonic still laid on Miles roof. Water splashed on his nose and a drop went running down his nose…

_In the future with an unknown child…_

"Aaaaaah! It's raining!" The girl screamed. She just got out of her house when she realized that she could have taken the elevator than the stairs. "It's like a hotel in there!"

She took some steps while carrying her heavy bag. She walked for a few miles and saw a blue hedgehog on top of a roof. She looked closely then it began to move. The next thing she knew was that he was right in front of him.

"Amelia?" He asked. The girl just stared at him confused but she knows him as Sonic…

"I'm sorry," She began. "But I am not Amelia." She finished. He looked at her confused.

"But the eyes… the face… the height… you have to be her!" he said. The girl dropped her bag and just looked at him. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't say that she is Amelia… she couldn't' say…. No. That will get her mother in huge trouble.

"I am not Amelia!" she said. Sonic looked at the bag that she dropped.

"What's in that bag?" Sonic asked while approaching it. "What do you have in it?" He said while opening it up.

"All I have is clothes and some food and other stuff…" She said then he looked at her.

"What's this picture?" He asked while taking out one of the pictures, which was her room. She told him but she wished that he would stop looking through the pictures. Then she saw him froze while looking at the pictures.

"This is… Amy." Sonic said while showing her the picture. The girl nodded. "Are you big fan of hers?" Sonic asked while he walked to her. The girl tried to think of an answer. Thinking if saying yes would be okay.

"Yeah…" She said. Sonic walked closer to her and she could tell on the look of his face, he knew she was lying. "I really am!" She said but the look was on his face. He looked more serious.

"Fine! You wanna know the truth? Do you!? Well fine! Amy is my mom! Amelia is my sister! And you…you… you're my dad!" She screamed while she pointed at him then ran away.

Sonic's eyes widen.

* * *

_To be continued…

* * *

_

**Hope you like it. I gotta go…. I don't know when my step dad might come! BYE!**


	14. Now I know

**Trying hard to update! I…. I forgot what I was goin to say… anyways, please read. Just to tell you… I'm BAD at drama or tragedy or whatever it's called.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anyone but the two lil girls

* * *

**

Chapter 14 

_With Older_ _Amy…_

When Amy came in, she quickly hid behind one of the couches. Tails opened the balcony but once he opened the door, she heard a few beeps coming from her necklace.

_Not now!_ She thought. She quickly ran outside but she would have sworn that Sonic saw her. She ran down all the stares and looked for a private place. She couldn't find one so she stayed down in the bottom of the steps. It was dark in there. She turned it on.

"Why did you have to do that… When … I… was… oh no." Amy just looked at the angry face Sonic had and the girl he was holding which was crying.

"Do you know who this girl is Amy?" Sonic asked her but sounded if they all know the answer… which he did. Sonic was holding the girl from the neck, looking like he was ready to choke her. "I said do you know who this girl IS?" Sonic repeated. She never saw Sonic like this. The girl was crying and looked at him harshly. Every time Sonic looks at her, her eye twitches.

Amy looked down. "… Yes, but Sonic, I was going to tell you when I was ready." She said while looking up at him,

"You had twins and you never told me. Not even a hint. I wonder how you even pass all those stuff when you were having the kids. Birth, those little x-rays when you could see the baby… how did it only show one?" Sonic just looked at her upset… mad actually.

"Sonic…. Look-" Amy began but then she notice that he was taking his ring off. "Sonic! There was a reason why!"

"But you didn't have to hid the kid from me!" He yelled then he moved the girl closer to the screen where they chat. Sonic did it roughly, which made her cry even harder. Both her hands were covering her mouth.

"Sonic, don't hurt her… please." She begged him He looked careless and didn't care if she got hurt or not. He just dropped her then she cried louder and curled up.

"How can you keep a big secret like this? How _did _you keep a big secret like this?" Sonic just looked at her. She looked away. She began to cry. "I don't care if you cry. Just tell me the answer!" Amy still was crying but was silent. "Man! This is taking forever. Lets talk about this when you get back!" he said while getting inpatient. He also dropped his ring (the marriage ring) then left.

She looked down then began t run. She heard someone call her name but she didn't stop. She heard it again then turned her head back and saw Tails but behind him was Sonic who just ran there with the younger her and Amelia. She still looked back but then turned her head and ran faster.

_With Tails…_

"AMY… she had her chance." He said then heard "mommy" right behind him He looked back and saw Sonic, Amy, and Amelia.

"Who's your mom?" little Amy asked.

"The one ran who ran! The one who ran over there! I think she is my mommy!" She said then began to run but Sonic stopped her. She looked up at him with a questioning look.

Tails looked back at where Amy ran then he started to fly.

_With the older Amy…_

"Its over. It is so over." She said while hugging her pillow tighter. "I was going to tell him when I came back… and something else too…" she said sadly. She held her stomach then looked up the ceiling. "I'm getting hungry. I wonder what they got here for lunch." She said… still sad and looked under the bed.

"I knew it was in here… weird place to put it." She said while looking through the pages._ Pizza… nah, our family eats that once a month couldn't eat… without… lets get outta that part and… Lasagna! They better be good… haven't had it in a while… taken!_

Amy reached over the phone and began to dial. When she was done, she laid on the bad but thirty seconds later…. There was a knock on the door.

"Business here is fast…" she walked over at the door but instead, she found mini Tails. She looked at him confused… "How did you… I didn't… your…. How…"

"I followed you. I saw you crying… I know what happened… I saw it all… I'm sorry. Oh, I thought that you might be hungry so I bought you um… I forgot what it's called."

"Oh thank you. I just ordered food but you can eat what I bought. I'll l eat this. Take a seat on one of those chairs by the kitchen counter top." She said while taking the food. Tails just sat down and stared at the refrigerator.

Ten minutes passed and finally, there was a knock on the door. When Amy opened the door her eyes widen and mouth opened. Tails looked by the side and did the same thing too.

_In the future…_

The girl just sat on the couch next to Miles. She was sobbing a little but not much. She was holding Miles's arm and she was pretty much scared of her father. Sonic came back in the room but then the little girl began to cry again. Sonic felt horrible for what he done so he sat next to her. She cried louder when he touched her.

"Did I scare you that much?" He asked her softly while stroking her quills. She stopped crying then looked at him but with her eyes all watery. "I'm sorry. Really, I am!" He said while kissing her cheek. She smiled at him. "Come on, lets get some ice cream." And just by the sound of that, her eyes glowed then started get all jumpy. "It's like you only tried it once."

_To be ended soon…

* * *

_

**Lol. I'm still grounded… -.- anyways, sorry for a short chap… as I said, I AM BAD AT moments like the beginning of the chap.**


	15. will you?

**Hi! I have volley Ball practice every Monday and Friday, which may… I don't know. Take some time from me writing this…? Okay, here. Just read the chap…**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anyone but the two girls… and maybe even the thir- never mind.

* * *

**

Chapter 15 

_In the future with Sonic and the little girl… _

Miles was coming along to have ice cream with them. He saw the little girl then Sonic. Sonic was holding her hand because they were going to cross the street. They did a little chitchat but at least he can hear some of it.

"So, what's your name?" asked Sonic while looking where to go first before crossing the street then looked at her.

"Me? Sonikka. Oh, try to spell my name. Just guess." She said while taking a step into the park.

Sonic looked at her then guessed, "S-o-n-i-c-a?"

"Not really. Good guess though. It's S-o-n-i-k-k-a." She said but spelling her name like a song then she just smiled at him widely.

Sonic smiled back. He looked at her a while then looked in front of him and saw a stand where you can get ice cream. Sonic ran over there but was second in line. Miles ran over. Now they are first in line then Sonic started to talk while Sonikka picked out her ice cream.

"Hey Amelia! What's up? Give me five." 'The ice cream person' said which is what her mother always says. The guy's hand was in front of her but she just looked at him then smiled, then gave him a five. "Now Amelia, what do you want?" Sonikka was looking at the little pictures and thinking which one to select. "I saved some of your favorite ice cream. Do you want it?"

"Yes please." She said while looking at the scoops of ice cream that were going on a baby cone but then she heard some argument. She looked around and saw her dad and uncle fighting.

"So you knew all along?!" her dad said out loud while put his arms up in the air. "You knew I had twins and BOTH of you kept the secret?!" Sonic looked at him the grabbed Sonikka but the she started crying because her ice cream was just going to handed to her. Miles just looked back then looked at the ice cream.

Sonikka saw him take out some type of green paper then got the ice cream. She kept crying and reached her hands over to the ice cream Miles was holding. She only had ice cream once and she loved it. Her mom brought some wafers and some ice cream upstairs in her room. They both ate and laughed together.

Miles catch up with them and whisper, "I got this for you." Sonikka stop crying and smiled at him. "I'll give it to you when we get inside." Sonikka nodded.

When Sonic got inside, he gently put Sonikka to the ground. She ran in a small circle. She stopped on her second one (from running around in circles) then Miles came in and gave her the ice cream. "Thank you." She said. Sonikka ran over to where they see Amy, which is the living room. She sat on the coach looking at her ice cream. She started licking it and…she loved it!

Sonic looked at Miles with a serious face then walked over to the living room. There he saw Sonikka starting to take small bites in her ice cream. He sat by her and looked at her. He put his hand up and nearly used it to drop Sonikka's ice cream but he stop just so close to her that she thought that he wanted her to give him a five and so she gave him one. Sonic grabbed her hand lightly and looked at her. A smile grew on her face every time she took a small bite into her ice cream. She was an innocent girl and she looked so peaceful and is always brightening someone's day with her smile even though sonic, Amy, and Miles were probably the only one who saw it. Even though Amelia and Sonikka are twins, he could tell that Sonikka's prettier.

_With Older Amy and Tails…_

Tails mouth was all watery from all of the food that was there… even though there is only lasagna. It was served on a plate and on top of it has tomato sauce with a sprinkle of parsley. Inside of it were sauce, cheese, and meat.

A grey fox came in and asked Amy, "where do you want this put?"

Amy smiled and answered, "Over there where the kid is at. Just place it right in front of him."

They guy put it down then walked over to her and whispered, "Be careful. A girl like you needs to keep caution because the guys here are idiots. I bet that you can even get Sonic's attention and that is rare… never happened. Now take good care of yourself and good luck." He then walked away.

Amy ran to him and gave him the money. "Thank you. Um, the money, keep the change. Thanks again." Then she closed the door.

Amy walked over to Tails and looked at him eat. He was starved. He took one last bite, whipped off the sauce on his cheek the smiled at Amy. "Thanks." He said to her. Amy just stared at him then hugged him.

"You welcome," she said. Tails was confused and looked around the room with his eyes. "Can you do me a favor for me please?" She asked him. Tails nodded then Amy smiled again. "From now till I leave, can I be… your mother? I mean, I'm not used to not being one since I'm one... please?" She looked at him wanting a quick answer. "Please…" she begged him.

"Uh… that's fine. I don't mind. Just… don't… never mind." He said then Amy hugged him tighter.

"It's almost nine. We need to go to the drug store and get some toothpaste and tooth brush. Come on. We'll go to the near one near by; we'll walk." She said while grabbing his hand and walked out of the hotel.

When she walked out, there were four guys, all in black leather jackets. They were just laying their heads on the brick wall till Amy saw them. It smelled like someone smoked but was obviously them but there were two guys on each side of were the entrance was placed then they began to move.

"Lets make this a quick walk." Amy said. She heard the guys talk then she ran holding Tails tightly. They made it there safely. Usually when that happens, Sonic would always threaten them or something. "Pick a toothpaste and a tooth brush. We gotta hurry up. It's starting to get late and cold. Look at me, a skirt and a tank top."

Amy got her stuff and Tails got his they purchased their items then left. When they got back to the hotel no one was near the entrance but just a small family moving in.

While they were walking back to the room, Amy looked at Tails. "What's the date?" Amy asked him.

"It's May 2." He told her and Amy's eyes widen.

"Today is the- Sonic and- we were to start the relation- this… today is the day that Sonic and I start our relation ship... then five days later…" Amy said calmly at the end. Tails just stared at her in a 'How' way. Amy noticed.

_With the young ones…_

"Yeah, um, I know we've been standing here for like twenty minutes doing nothing but I need to get going. Remember that I left some bags upstairs; they are stuff for Amelia and a little something for you. In case you have any trouble call me or come over to my house. Bye." Amy said then she left.

Amelia ran up to where Sonic lived then Sonic ran along. When he got there, Amelia was taking out some toys, clothes, a movie, shoes, socks, and other stuff. There was a big blue box inside of a bag.

Sonic took it out and unwrapped it. He opened up the box but inside of it was a box. Inside that box was another box. He opened the box and inside that box was another box, he could see that she did the same thing to Amelia. Sonic's face turned blank for a while then saw Amelia's eyes twinkle.

"Daddy! I got a necklace and a bracelet! They are not even fakes! Isn't it pretty?" She asked while putting them on. Sonic looked down at his box and would probably be begging for a marriage or something. Probably an 'I love you' card. Sonic kept opening all of the boxes inside each box an then found a colorful square box. Sonic opened the top then… it surprised him. Glittery stuff started coming down then a big doll sprinted out of the box. Sonic looked all confused but Amelia was laughing hard.

"AMY!" Sonic yelled.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

**There! Yay! Okay, I'm going to make a NEW story so I hope you guys will read it. I'm not making you or you don't have to read it but I'm just saying. I'm happy and ungrounded .**


	16. trouble sleeping

**Yeah, it's me! I'm so happy. Yeah ok, I need to calm down and then I'll start the story . I am just so happy that I don't even know how to stop talking. I'm done. Wait, no I'm not…. Sonikka, Sonikka, Sonikka, Sonikka, Sonikka, Sonikka, and Sonikka!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters but Sonikka and Amelia.

* * *

Chapter 16 **

_With Amy and Tails…_

Amy unlocked her door and walked in. She sat down her purse and took out all the stuff that was in the bag that she bought. While she was taking out the stuff, she was talking to Tails.

"You know, the relationship started by a dare… from you." She said while passing him his toothbrush. "He ran in your house saying how bored he was and…" She paused for a while and read the receipt. "You stopped doing whatever you where doing and went out side. You told him to follow you then you guys went to a place where they sold flowers and you told him the dare. Give me the flowers, say I love you, take me out on a date and all. At the end I got mad for the both of you for playing a trick on me, then Sonic told me he really enjoyed it and all those other stuffs."

Tails looked at her then she passed the toothpaste and the floss to him.

"Make sure you brush your teeth and floss them too. Tell me when you're done alright." Amy said then walked over to the coach.

A few minutes passed and Tails came back out. Amy smiled and went into the bathroom.

_With Sonic and Amelia…_

Sonic has fallen a sleep and same has Amelia. Amelia was sleeping on Sonic's lap and Sonic was sitting criss-cross, leaning his head against the wall. Sonic had just woken up because Amelia started making some noise.

He looked down at her and she was shivering and moving around.

Sonic got up and picked her up. He made her head rest on his shoulder and he started walking out of the house. He tried not to run because that might even awake Amelia even though she was sleeping uncomfortable.

He walked over to Amy's house and when he got there, he knocked. He rested his head on Amelia's head while he waited… then she opened the door

She looked at him and Amelia. "You need a place to stay or do you need to ask something?" she asked keeping her eyes on Amelia.

"Amelia doesn't look and feel comfortable… is there anything I can do?" he asks half way awake.

"Oh, well she… little kids two or one to five need…" Amy looked at sonic not wanting to say anymore.

"They need what?" Sonic asked becoming more curious.

"Well…." She began while she gave Sonic a 'can I hold her' look and he allowed her. "She needs… her parents warmth. She can't sleep with just a blanket… she has to sleep with her parents but the parents have to sleep really close to each other. If you want… we can…" She said and looked at him. Shy to say the rest of the sentence.

"Is there anything else I can do?" He asked now fully away. Amy nodded no. "Well, I'll do it for her." He said while grabbing Amelia…

_In the future with Sonic, Sonikka, and Miles…_

"Daddy, I wanna a nappy." Sonikka told her dad while yawning and stretching her Arms out.

Sonic glanced at the clock and it said 4:38 PM. "Do you wanna say good night to your mommy? It's getting late where she's at." He asked Sonikka.

"Yeah!" Sonikka ran over to the screen and yelled, "Good night mommy!" Sonic laughed then picked her up.

"You got to press that gold button over there first before you say good night to your mommy." He told her and she nodded. She ran over to the gold button but before she ran, she asked her dad, "Daddy, can you please give me a cup of water? Please?" Sonikka asked and Sonic nodded.

Sonic went over to the kitchen where Miles was. Sonikka press the button and ran in front of the screen.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Sorry that it wasn't long… hope you guys enjoyed it**

**I'll update the week after this week possibly. **


	17. Ran out

**Hey! I'm back. I really may not update in a while from now… uh, I got tests this week… Anyways, I hope you guys like the chap! Oh yeah, I'm to into my new story and I just want to keep updating chapters in that story so I might have to… Put this story ON HOLD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but Amelia and Sonikka.

* * *

**

Chapter 17

_With the older Amy and Tails..._

Amy laid on the bed, knowing that today, in the past, was the day her relationship started.

She stared at the ceiling then looked out the window. She got up from her bed and started to walk out her bedroom door. She checked if Tails was sleeping and he was. She walked over to the door and started to run down the stairs. When she got to the lobby, she walked and in the lobby, there showed a big clock. It was 11:24 PM.

Once she got out the door, she ran. She ran passed her apartment where she used to live, she passed the park, she ran out of the town, and then she stopped on the sidewalk. She panted, trying to get her breath, then stood up and started to run again. She ran into a small hill. She walked then started to slower her pace. She lay on the grass and looked at the sky.

Sonic took her here, where she's at, to see the stars. This was the perfect place to see the stars. It was.

Amy relaxed. She looked up and remembered that she always wanted to see the view a again. There she was now, looking up at the stars, shining from above.

_Sonic told her to pick a star and she did. It took a while but she found her favorite star. She pointed it and out of nowhere, a camera popped out on Sonic's hand._

_When Sonic was done take the picture of the star Amy picked, He removed the camera and saw Amy looking at him as if he's weird. She had an eyebrow up and she nodded... then she started to giggle. Sonic just shrugged and keep taking pictures. _

_Sonic stopped and looked at Amy who was still laughing. "Do you even know the stars name?" She asked while relaxing and stared into his eyes. Sonic just looked at her._

_"I really don't know..." He answered while walking up to her and grabbed her waist. Amy laid her head on his chest then she looked up at the star. Sonic held her chin and brought it up and Gave Amy a quick kiss. _

_"Who knows what our future will hold." Amy whispered to herself..._

Amy looked up and a tear ran down her face. Those were the good times. With those pictures, he made an I love you card and it said _you're as beautiful as this star _just the day after he took the picture.

Amy smiled and got back up and started to walk back home. She smiled to herself the whole way back.

_With Sonic, Amy and Amelia..._

Sonic, Amy, and Amelia slept on the same bed. Both Sonic and Amy felt so very uncomfortable. They both have to lie on top of each other... Amelia in the middle so she can get all the warmth.

"Do you think that Amel while be able to breath even if where... squishing her." Sonic whispered. Amy looked at him.

"Yeah... she can breath... but you know what's so odd... that she's sleeping with... not her real parents and if she sleeps with a random guy and girl to keep her warm... she will probably feel more uncomfortable and it will take a while for her to sleep. Its just... odd that she's comfortable with... us." Amy whispered back. It took a while to realize that Amy doesn't even know that Amelia is her daughter.

"Amy... the truth is that... she..." Amy waited for him to tell the rest so he did. "She just feels comfortable cause I'm kinda shaped like my dad." Sonic whispered and tried to find a way out.

"Okay... um, do we have to do this every night now? I mean, Her head has to be lying on the girl's chest and the little legs have to be spread out and her feet has to be side by the waist… not that I'm complaining." She asked. Sonic looked at her then nodded Amy took a deep breath in. "I really don't mind. I'll do anything for you and your little sister." Amy said while smiling.

Sonic just looked down at her "Well, we gotta get used to it…"

_In the future…_

Sonikka has been sleeping for an Hour. Sonic was Just thinking of What happened an hour ago.

Amy thought Sonic was acting like nothing happened. Sonic told her sorry for everything and also that he forgot what happened. Amy didn't forgive him but Sonic could tell that she wanted to. Not much happened but she dried and he hated that.

Sonic's face was blank then he looked down at his daughter. He smiled at her.

Sonikka had one of her hand on her mouth. It was shaped as a fist. Sonic saw that her wand was moving and along with her cheeks and lips. He looked closer and saw that she was sucking her thumb. Then suddenly, she yawned and fluttered her eyes open. She looked at him.

Sonikka put a puppy face on and said, "Daddy, my tummy is hungry." She said then smiled when her father smiled at her and picked her up.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**I got the tummy thing from a six year old. I remember that I used to say that. Now, I get to finally update my other story! Yay, I like the other story because it has sign language in it but why did I have to make Amy mute… anyways, YAY! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	18. shopping

**okay... so the story is all me... UPDATION IS... never mind. **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYONE BUT YOU KNOW WHO!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

_With the older Amy..._

Amy quickly woke up and dressed up. She ran out of the apartment forgetting that Tails was sleeping. She quickly looked around and soon she forgo what she was doing... She started to walk on the side walk and everything was so crowded as if it was one of those busy cities where everyone is in a hurry. She looked at one of the stores and it caught her attention.

She walked into it and saw a lot of clothing. Everything was neat and organized with kids clothing, to juniors, to adults. She first went over to the kids section and looked for a couple of clothing wondering what she should get for her daughters. She looked at one of the clothing and it was adorable. it had a skirt with a purple trim on the bottom and the shirt was purple with a jean jacket on top just like the skirt. She got two of them, one for her Amelia and one for Sonikka.

Soon she has all these clothing in a black transparent bag and was in the juniors. She looked in her cell phone and looked at the time but she thinks the the time isn't accurate so she looks at the stores clock... same time. Maybe her cell works perfect for the past even though it haven't gone out yet in this time. She's spend fifteen minutes shopping and already has a lot of toddler clothing's and a couple of juniors. Without try out the clothing, she bought them and went out. Already Three bags and she continues to shop.

She stopped in front of a store named Motherhood and a grin went on her face. She entered.

_With Tails..._

He woke up and he realized he wasn't in his room. He was about to freak out until he found out he was just in Amy's house. He slowly crawled out of his bed and walked out his room. just when he was going to knock on Amy's bedroom, there was a noise on the front door. Tails quickly opened up Amy's room and she wasn't there. Tails was relieved and saw Amy enter the door.

"Sorry, Miles, i forgot that you where in here so went into two shipping's. Grocery and Clothes. Little time but lots of stuff. Here, i got this cereal. Trust me, you will love it." Amy handed the cereal box to Tails and it said 'colors'. He made and odd face and Amy knew it was a weird name for cereal. She went to the counter in the kitchen and put all the on it. She separated all her food with the clothing. "Eat all you want as i put away my clothes." Tails nodded and looked in the refrigerator as Amy walked into her bedroom.

Amy took out all of her clothing and looked at one of them. It was small on the top and under where chest is supposed to be is a wrap and a ribbon, below that, the shirt was long and below the ribbon, the shirt became wider and wider. Its big now but it is going to be very useful in a couple of months. She got the shirt in Motherhood and the shirt is in a silky white which matches her fur...

_With the older guys and lil Sonikka..._

Sonic was outside holding Sonikka's hand and bought her almost everything she wanted, spoiling her. Miles was behind them and they have already gotten out to eat for breakfast and they where heading there way for lunch. Sonikka get to pick out and picked out a sandwich place. She picked out one of her favorites... grilled cheese. Her father got the same and Miles... the same.

The mini family sat on a booth and ate there sandwich. Sonic just watch Sonikka enjoying her sandwich.

_With Amelia, Amy, and Sonic..._

Sonic was laying on the bed with Amy and only Amy. His and arm was around her waist and his head was on her should. They where sleeping like any married couple but... they weren't married.

Sonic quickly woke up and suddenly had an odd feeling and jumped out. He ran out his room and saw Amelia curled up on the sofa and Sonic walked to her, picked her up and put her Arms around her to go to sleep.

_To be continued...

* * *

_**pika fan outrage... BUNEARY AND PIKACHU ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER! THEM HOLDING HANDS IN MAZZE SHUFFLE EVERYBODY HUSSLE WHILE NEWLY HATCHED HAPPINY IS ON PIKACHU'S BACK! ME FINDING OUT (with lots of proof if needed) THAT DAWN'S PACHIRISU IS A MALE! AH! ADORABLE! PACHIRISU IS A MALE AND LIKE A CUTE THREE YEAR OLD!**

**so was up? I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW... the chapters updation...**


	19. Don't laugh at your jokes

**Hola! ja vino de mi... paseo? shoot... i'm spanish and i don't even know the language so good. -.- anyways, i'll be  
updating my story again, only the two, Mute love and From future to present and... Singer and Twister was deleted but i  
didn't like them SO lets begin!!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, the same thing. I didn't rule sega or anything so these characters are not mine but the other  
characters. Yes, i know; sad.**

Chapter 19

_With Sonic and Amelia..._

Sonic completely forgot that Amy was still sleeping and so did Amelia. "Hey, wanna go visit uncle Tails? I bet he wants to see ya.," he said while taking her hand and rushing out the door. After he did that, he let go of her hand and asked her for another race. Amelia doesn't like letting races go gone so she went along with him and raced to his house. Suddenly in the middle of the race he stopped abruptedly and rushed back to HIS house leaving Amelia confused. He was to fast for her so she didn't know where he went. She started walking around the place with a confused face.

Sonic got to the door of his home and saw Amy closing the door. He sneaked up on her then "Hey babe, wanna hit the bar to night?" He asked having a deep voice to disguise himself.

"Wh-what?" She asked shyly and bitterly. Sonic started laughing hard. Amy soon realized it was Sonic. How harsh of Him.

"Made you fall for it huh?" he said, choking out what he was saying to start laughing again. Amy put her hands on her hip and was staring at him harshly. Shoot, now he knew where Amelia got her attitude from…

"Do whatever you want…" she said but Sonic was still laughing. But as time went by, Sonic finally shut up cause he thought that laughing at your own joke was pathetic. So then why did he do it? His face turned serious after thinking that. Anyways, Amy was glaring at him for scaring her like that.

"Smart one…" He whispered to himself but that didn't solve any problem.

"So where's your sister huh? Amelia?" She asked while putting her hands on her hips again. Man, do both of those girls ever get tired of being mad??

"Uh... g-g..."He looked around twisting his head so fast side to side that it churned and with that he ran. "... gotta go!" he yelled to the person which probably didn't hear him. He thought that Amelia was right behind him. Maybe even thought she was hidding behind something to scare Amy along with him. He stopped by where he turned back abruptedly. He looked around then started to walk.

_With the older Amy and Tails..._

Amy was watching Tails at a corner seeing him eat the cereal. He liked it a lot; you could tell by they he's chugging it down with only a tiny spoon. She giggled. There was a piece of the cereal on the corner of his check then he licked it off with his tongue. "Slow down, you'll choke if you continue eating like that." Amy said. Tails started eating slower while he blushed. He didn't see her and that's why he was eating so fast. He also liked the cereal too. He took one last sip and he was done.

"Thank you.," he said while he wiped of the contents off his face. He got up and started washing his bowl and spoon.

"It's okay, I'll wash them. Just leave them there." And with that, he left them there. "First want to go somewhere? Shopping again? Lets buy you some clothes. Come on!" she squealed while grabbing his hand taking him outside of the hotel room. She let go of his hand and locked the door.

"You know, I don't know if I'm gonna where it in the first place." he said. Amy really didn't care though. She just wanted to see if there's anything cute for him.

"Oh come on! Lets just see if anything looks good on you and maybe you'll change your mind!" She cheerfully stated. She was now pressing the elevator button to go down to the lower level. The door suddenly opened and they both waited till they reached their destination.

"Hm, can I check out the vending machine?" He questioned and Amy gave him two dollars.

"Sure you can. You can buy anything you want too. I'll be waiting outside." With that, they went there separate ways.

_With Sonic..._

He could find Amelia anywhere. He knew that walking isn't his style but he didn't want to miss the lavender hedgehog. He kept looking around and started losing his patience. He got tired of just moving his eyes so much. Suddenly, he hit the center of the town and got into a huge crowd. Everyone wanted to go somewhere. Shopping, work, entertainment, etc.

He saw a pink hedgehog with long quills just pop out of someplace, almost tripped on her side and a yellow fox followed her.

He kind of noticed and went along and followed them. The fox looked like Tails so why couldn't he follow? Anyways, the girl with the long quills... wasn't she that girl that Amelia was screaming and crying about the other day? But just thinking of that made a big punch in Sonic's stomach. He was trying to look for Amelia. Why'd she run off anyways? He thought that maybe she could see from a fast speed. Maybe it didn't work that way with her... Sonic sighed making himself more depressed.

Then he was just behind the two. He couldn't hear the girl so good cause of the cars and people but he could see her taking out some sunglasses and putting them on the fox... which had two tails. _You can tell its Tails no matter what he wears or does._ He finally noticed the girl pointing at some clothing store. The yellow fox went in and she suddenly stopped which was a bad thing cause Sonic was only like a good five inches away from her, which meant he bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stopped..." She began and as she turned, she noticed that it was Sonic. Smartly for him, he was still on her and didn't move.

"Uh... no, I-it was m-my fault..." He began. He sounded so stupid but the girl was so pretty. Looks like a model right from her photo shoot. No way that Tails could be hanging around with her. "I-I should have seen wh-where I was going..." He stuttered... smart. She smiled. Gosh, could Sonic have seen any girl for so long? Staring at her lip-gloss... the only thing she was wearing showing her natural beauty, Sonic noticed. Out of his clumsiness, he took a step back and tripped taking only... oh, not so many; five people with him.

Colorful words came from some of them while others said to watch out until they noticed it was Sonic, some shut up while others apologized. "Geh..." He managed to groan out while he still laid there on the floor. He heard a giggle, which made him smile a tiny bit, and a hand reached out to him. He grabbed it and was pulled up like he had no weight in him. It was the girl who pulled him. He stared at her jade eyes then blushed rapidly. They were like Amy's but these had a bit more shape into them.

He quickly looked at her whole body and face and she looked like she was fifteen or sixteen. Sonic was only sixteen, hoping she would be younger. "Uh... m-my name is S-Sonic... nice to meet you..."

More giggles, "Hee hee, I already know your Sonic... Sonic. Nice to meet you too by the way." She just loves to torch Sonic, huh?

"So... what's your name?" He asked hoping for an answer.

"Sh... that's secret... anyways I gotta go now. A friend is waiting for me inside." And with that, she left. He wanted more of her though. So he entered the place also...

_To be continued..._

**GAH! I'm so SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! IM SO SORRY!! PERDONA ME!!**


End file.
